White Alice
by bokujabu
Summary: 'Putih' itulah arti namamu. 'Putih' juga menggambarkan seperti apa hatimu. Tapi 'Putih' itu mulai memudar. Saat kau mulai tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan. Saat kau mulai mengejar pria pemilik surai orange itu. Ya! nama pria itu adalah 'Kurosaki Ichigo. Bad Summary banget.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : White** **Alice**

 **Disclaimer : Sayangnya masih punya papa Kubo**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre : Crime, Romance, and Drama**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita nggak jelas, typo (biasa penyakit lama yang tidak bisa disembuhkan).**

 **Pengumuman!**

 **Oke minna Jabu sebelumnya minta maaf karena perubahan ini. Alur ceritanya tetap sama tetapi ada beberapa tambahan dan sedikit perubahan. Seperti pertemuan pertama Rukia dan Ichigo. Termasuk dalam judul cerita fanfic ini yang sebelumnya berjudul White menjadi White Alice. Judul fanfic ini menyesuaikan dengan jalan cerita nanti. Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan secepatnya Jabu update. Untuk chapter-chapter yang sudah Jabu update akan Jabu hapus dan akan digantikan dengan chapter dengan cerita yang sudah di ubah.**

 _Prologue_

 _Suara gemerisik semak makin terdengar. Itu terjadi karena seorang gadis berambut hitam legam sebahu terus berlari menyusuri hutan. Semakin dalam dan gelap. Hanya sinar dari_ _rem_ _bulan yang membantunya berlari lurus ke depan. Gadis itu tidak sendirian. Di punggungnya ada seorang gadis kecil yang memeluk lehernya erat._

" _Tunggu! Berhenti!"_ _Di dalam hutan yang hening itu mulai terdengar suara melengking dari seorang pria, yang juga ikut menyusuri hutan. Mendengar suara teriakan itu. Gadis berambut hitam legam_ _tersebut_ _mulai mempercepat larinya dan mengeratkan gendongannya._

" _Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi kita sampai". Gumam gadis itu menenangkan gadis kecil yang bersurai sama dengannya._

 _Selama beberapa menit terus-terusan menyusuri hutan. Gadis itu sampai di tempat yang dia tuju. Yaitu jalan beraspal yang membelah hutan_ _. G_ _adis itu_ _me_ _lihat sebuah mobil BMW yang terparkir rapi di pinggir hutan_ _tersebut_ _. Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya keluar dari mobil tersebut. Senyum sumeringah keluar dari gadis itu melihat l_ _elaki_ _paruh baya itu._

 _Laki-laki paruh baya bersurai pirang itu mulai membuka pintu mobil._ _Sekaligus_ _menyuruh_ _nya masuk ke dalam mobil_ _bersama dengan_ _gadis kecil yang dari tadi di gendongnya. Laki-laki itu mulai masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan langsung menggas mobil menjauhi hutan._

 _Mobil berwarna hitam metalic_ _berjalan menjauhi hutan. Terlihat beberapa orang pria berperawakan besar keluar dari hutan yang disusuri gadis berambut hitam legam itu. Mereka mulai berteriak dan menghentakkan kaki marah karena buruannya tidak tertangkap._

 _._

 _ZIZNG_ _G_

 _Terdengar bunyi peluru yang menyerempet benda berbahan logam._ _Bunyi tersebut berasal dari_ _sebuah tembakan yang diarahkan kepada mobil yang sedang di naiki gadis berambut hitam legam itu. Gadis kecil yang juga ikut mulai gementaran ketakutan. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada gadis berambut hitam legam itu._

 _Dengan kelihaian menyetir dari laki-laki paruh baya itu, mereka bertiga berhasil menghindar dari tembakan. Bahkan jarak mobil mereka dengan mobil pengejar itu mulai menjauh. Tikungan demi tikungan tajam dengan mudah dilewati oleh laki-laki paruh baya itu. Tikungan selanjutnya adalah tikungan terakhir. Setelah melewatinya maka mereka bertiga akan bebas dari para pengejar._

 _Ternyata takdir berkata lain. Saat mobil mereka bertiga berjalan dengan kencangnya mulai berbelok. Tiba-tiba ada mobil datang dari arah berlawanan._

 _TIIIITTT_

 _BBRRAAKKK_

 _Kedua mobil tersebut mulai bertabrakan dengan kerasnya. Mobil yang ditumpangi gadis itu terpental dan membentur pembatas jalan._ _Sang pengemudi pun pingsan karena menerima benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya. Sedangkan penumpang mobil tersebut masih tersadar karena sedikit menerima benturan._

 _Tangisan anak kecil mulai terdengar dari dalam mobil tersebut._

" _Sst tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisik sang gadis kepada gadis kecil di gendongannya. Gadis kecil itu pun terdiam saat mendengar suara lembut tersebut._

 _Melihat gadis kecil di gendonganya sudah tidak menangis lagi. Ia langsung melepas sabuk pengaman dan menghampiri lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Tangan kecilnya langsung terangkat dan menggoyangkan tubuh ringkih itu. Sambil meneriakan kata-kata "Paman! Paman bangun!"_

 _Ternyata usahanya tidak berhasil. Lelaki itu masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengucur di kepalanya. Gadis itu menatap khawatir kepada lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya sekarang._

 _Sinar terang menyinari mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan tersebut. Gadis itu meyipitkan matanya dan melihat keluar jendela. Apakah polisi atau paramedis? Ternyata bukan. Sinar itu berasal dari mobil yang mengejarnya._

 _Melihat mobil tersebut semakin mendekat. Dirinya dengan sigap mengangkat gadis kecil di sampingnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu mobil. Tangannya terhenti saat ingin menarik pintu mobil. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Melihat lelaki paruh baya tersebut. sambil bergumam "Maafkan aku paman."_

 _Gadis itu langsung keluar dari dalam mobil. Panik langsung melanda gadis tersebut saat melihat lereng gunung yang cukup tinggi dengan rerumputan tebal menghiasinya. Sekarang gadis itu tidak tau harus lari kemana. Kalau lari melewati jalan raya akan langsung tertangkap. Kalau melewati lereng ini dijamin tubuhnya akan penuh luka nantinya._

 _Gadis berambut legam itu mulai merasakan kalau orang-orang yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat. Gadis itu mulai meyakinkkan dirinya sendiri. Yaitu harus kabur dari tempat tersebut. Dan pilihannya pun adalah melewati lereng pergunungan ini. Gadis itu mengetatkan gendongannya._

 _Berlahan tubuh kecil gadis itu melewati tiang pembatas jalan. Tanpa gadis itu sadari tanah yang ia pijaki cukup licin dan membuat tubuhnya terbaring. Dan membuatnya meluncur menuruni lereng. Gadis itu memejamkan mata erat merasakan sakit akibat terkena berbatuan dan duri dari tanaman liar._

 _Tanpa gadis itu sadari ada pohon besar di depannya. Tangannya langsung bergerak mencari pegangan. Hasilnya pun nihil tanaman yang dia pegang tidak dapat menahan berat bebannya. Alhasil dia dan gadis kecil di gendongannya bertabrakan dengan pohon besar tersebut._

 _Gendongan gadis berambut legam tersebut terlepas. Membuatnya terpisah dari gadis kecil yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Terdengar lagi suara tangisan dari gadis kecil tersebut._

" _Jangan menangis! Tenanglah aku masih disini." Suara tangisan itu terhenti berganti dengan isakan kecil._

 _Gadis berambut legam tersebut mulai berdiri. Berjalan menghampiri gadis kecil yang terisak tersebut. Kaki gadis itu tertatih-tatih saat menapaki tanah yang basah. Sangat terlihat jelas kalau dia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Darah juga ikut mengucur di kepala gadis itu. Tetapi dia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit itu. Dirinya harus mendatangi gadis kecil yang sedang terisak tersebut._

 _BRUK_

 _Tidak bisa membendung rasa sakit lagi. Tubuh kecil itu terjatuh ke atas tanah basah. Gadis itu berusaha terus berusaha menghampiri gadis kecil di depannya. Sekarang matanya mulai berkabut karena lelah. Tangan mungilnya terus meraih ingin menghapus air yang keluar dari mata gadis kecil tersebut._

 _Retinanya semakin berkabut. Matanya mulai meyipit untuk menutup. Tangannya masih berusaha meraih._

 _Tangan mungil itu berhenti menggapai saat ada tangan hangat memegangnya. Gadis itu tidak bisa melihat orang yang telah memegangnya. Tetapi dia dapat pastikan kalau orang di depannya sekarang bukanlah orang mengejarnya tadi. Karena dirinya seperti mengenal orang yang sedang memegang tangannya ini. Bau menyegarkan seperti bunga sakura tercium sangat jelas. Ah orang ini adalah orang sangat berarti baginya._

" _Bya—"_

 _._

 _Sinar lampu bersinar terang menyinari ruangan bercat putih. Bau-bau menyengat tercium dalam ruangan tersebut. Seperti bau antiseptik. Sepertinya ini adalah salah satu ruangan di salah satu rumah sakit._

 _Di sudut ruangan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut yang di kuncir tinggi. Mata abunya menatap intens ke arah ranjang. Tubuh tegapnya berjengit saat melihat orang yang tertidur di atas ranjang tersebut bergerak. Anak lelaki berparas rupawan itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur rumah sakit tersebut._

 _Mata abunya melihat orang yang dari tadi tertidur. Yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis kecil. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang pemuda. Matanya masih intens melihat gadis kecil di depannya yang sedang mengerjapkan mata._

 _Tidak beberapa lama kemudian mata besar itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan retina berwarna ungu gelap seperti kecubung. Mata abunya langsung bersirobok dengan mata amesty milik gadis keci itu._

" _A_ _-_ _ku ada dimana?" Tanya gadis kecil itu masih bingung_ _sedikit tergagap._

" _Ini di rumah sakit_ _._ _" Jawaban itu keluar dari_ _pemuda_ _bersurai hitam itu._

" _Kenapa aku disini?" Tanya gadis kecil itu lagi._

" _Kau mengalami kecelakaan_ _._ _" Jawab_ _pemuda_ _itu_ _lagi_ _seadanya._

 _Hening sesaat terjadi di antara mereka berdua._

" _Kau siapa?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa_ _pemuda_ _yang_ _ada_ _di depannya._

" _Aku? Aku kakakmu_ _._ _"_

" _Kakakku?"_

" _Ya"._ _Pemuda_ _itu tersenyum_ _dan mengelus lembut kepala gadis kecil itu._

" _Kalau begitu_ _namaku_ _siapa?" Tanya gadis kecil itu lagi karena dia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun bahkan_ _namanya_ _sendiri._ _Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut mungil itu._

" _Namamu_ _?"_ _Gadis kecil itu mengangguk kecil._

" _Namamu…adalah Rukia adik kecilku yang sangat aku sayangi"_

" _Rukia…"_

 _Gumam gadis kecil itu sembari menutup matanya._

 _Lelah._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Please Kritik, Review, and Read**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : White** **Alice**

 **Disclaimer : Sayangnya masih punya papa Kubo**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre : Crime, Romance, and Drama**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita nggak jelas, typo (biasa penyakit lama yang tidak bisa disembuhkan).**

Chapter 1 : Little Bunny

Sinar matahari sangat terang hari ini. Menandakan kalau kota akan cerah-mungkin. Dengan jahil sinar matahari tersebut, melewati celah-celah gorden. Bermaksud membangunkan sang putri tidur.

"Rukia bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" Rukia mendengar suara seorang pria dari lantai satu. Berniat membangunkannya yang masih ingin berkutat di alam mimpi.

Tidak lama dari suara itu. Terdengar suara weker yang berdering keras. Membangunkan Rukia paksa dari bunga tidur.

"Argh berisik!" Gerutu Rukia mulai meraba-raba meja di sebelah ranjang. Mematikan jam weker menyebalkan yang sudah mengganggunya bermimpi bertemu pangeran pujaan dari bulan?

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Rukia sembari melihat jam weker yang sudah diam itu. Dari jam weker itu terlihat jarum panjang yang menunjuk angka enam dan jarum pendek ke angka delapan. Setengah delapan!

"Gawat!" Rukia langsung membanting jam weker berbentuk kelinci itu dan langsung melompat dari kasur. Berlari dengan cepat ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya dari bau-bau tidak sedap.

Masih dengan handuk yang melilit di tubuh mungilnya. Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi. Menuju lemari pakaian. Mengobrak-abrik isi di dalamnya.

Rukia langsung menarik kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna biru doker dan celana jins panjang berwarna hitam.

Dengan kalang kabut Rukia memakai baju dan celana tersebut. Setelah selesai Rukia mendatangi sebuah kaca berukuran besar di sudut kamar. Melihat penampilannya apakah sudah rapi atau belum.

Rukia mengambil bedak dan menaburkannya di wajahnya. Supaya tidak terlalu terlihat pucat. Juga mengoleskan lipgoss rasa strawberry agar bibir mungilnya tidak kering. Setelah selesai berhias. Rukia melihat penampilannya lagi di cermin. Melihat kalau ada yang kurang. Saat bercermin iris matanya tertuju ke dahi yang menampakkan luka gores bekas sebuah jahitan. Tapi mulai samar karena berjalannya waktu.

"Hm masih terlihat bekasnya." Gumam si gadis mungil tanpa sadar mengelus bekas luka itu.

Merasa tidak ada yang kurang. Rukia langsung mengambil ransel dan memeriksa apakah ada yang ketinggalan. Merasa sudah lengkap. Rukia keluar dari kamar yang bercat biru muda itu.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Rukia menuruni tangga. Berlari ke arah dapur yang mulai tercium bau yang sangat sedap.

"Pagi Paman!" Seru Rukia kepada orang yang masih berkutat dengan wajan di tangannya.

"Bangun siang lagi Rukia?" Sindir orang yang disapa Rukia.

"Mou jangan menyindirku paman Kuoga." Gerutu si gadis mungil mengerucutkan bibir. Tidak suka dengan sindiran yang diberikan pamannya. Ya pria yang sedang ada dihadapan Rukia ini adalah pamannya. Kouga Kuchiki.

Di rumah ini Rukia tinggal bertiga bersama paman dan kakak laki-lakinya. Paman Kouga adalah adik laki-laki dari ayah Rukia.

Tapi walaupun umurnya hampir kepala empat. Wajahnya masih seperti laki-laki berusia dua puluhan. Orang-orang bilang kehebatan Kuchiki adalah memiliki wajah yang akan selalu awet muda.

Rukia hanya menghela nafas saat mendengarnya. Tapi walaupun wajah pamannya ini super duper tampan. Dia masih belum ingin menikah. Rukia sama sekali tidak mengerti yang sedang dipikirkan paman kesayangannya ini.

Tapi Rukia sih tidak masalah. Rukia berpikir kalau tidak ada pamannya. Siapa nanti yang membuatnya sarapan. Rukia bisa masak tapi tidak sehebat paman Kouga yang masakannya seperti hotel bintang lima. Oke Rukia mulai berlebihan.

Infomarsi lainnya paman Kouga bekerja sebagai direktur salah satu perusahaan milik Kuchiki. Kalau boleh jujur keluarga Rukia ini merupakan salah satu keluarga dengan kekayaan melimpah.

Tapi semua anggota keluarga Kuchiki tidak ada yang suka menghamburkan uang. Itulah hal yang paling disuka oleh Rukia, dari keluarganya.

"Mana kak Byakuya?" Tanya Rukia pada paman Kouga yang sudah berhenti memasak.

"Byakuya tadi malam sudah pergi. Dia mendapatkan telepon dari kepolisian." Jelas Kouga yang mengelap tangannya di kain bersih.

Mendengar penjelasan Pamannya itu, Rukia hanya mengeluarkan kata 'oh'. Sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan kalau kakak laki-lakinya jarang ada dirumah saat pagi hari. Sebenarnya Rukia cukup kecewa saat mendengar penjelasan pamannya tadi.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Pekerjaan kakaknya cukup berat karena ia adalah salah satu inspektur di kepolisian metropolitan Tokyo.

Rukia sangat bangga dengan kakaknya. Karena pada usia muda Byakuya sudah diangkat menjadi inspektur, di kepolisian Tokyo lagi.

"Oh iya Rukia ini hari pertamamu bekerja kan?" Tanya Kouga sembari meletakkan omelet ke dalam piring.

"Iya. Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia kembali sekaligus mengambil sendok untuk menyantap omelet panas yang sangat menggiurkan ini.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?"

Rukia mulai berpikir mengingat shift di tempat kerjRukia. "Hm aku mengambil shift pagi, setelah itu ada jadwal kuliah siang ini jadi aku akan pulang sekitar jam 3 atau 4." Kouga hanya mengangguk saat mendengar jawaban Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia hanya menatap pamannya sambil melahap omelet yang sangat enak ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu di jam segitu."

"BRUHHH." Dengan tidak sopannya Rukia menyemburkan nasi ke atas meja. Hal ini terjadi karena Rukia kaget atas perkataan pamannya itu.

"Paman tidak perlu menjemputku!" Kata Rukia bersikeras menolak.

"Hah kenapa?"

"Itu karena aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan aku tidak perlu dijemput paman lagi setiap aku mau pulang!" Jelas si gadis mungil dengan cepat.

"Kalau kau bukan anak kecil lagi, harusnya kau tidak selalu tersesat Rukia." Argh mendengar kata paman yang seperti itu membuat jantung Rukia sakit.

"Aku tidak akan tersesat!"

"Sepertinya kau lupa kalau pernah tersesat di jalanan Tokyo sekitar 20 kali lebih." Gumam Kouga menghela nafas.

"Itu karena aku belum terbiasa dan belum hapal jalannya." Jelas Rukia masih berusaha menyakinkan Kouga.

"Sampai sekarang pun Rukia-chan masih bisa tersesat bukan?" Ukh Rukia tidak bisa mengelak atas pernyataan pamannya ini.

"La-lagipula kantor paman sangat jauh dari tempatku bekerja. Dan pasti membutuhkan waktu lama. Selain itu cafe tempatku bekerja cukup dekat dengan kampus. Jadi aku sudah hapal jalannya." Jelas Rukia panjang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hhah baiklah." Setelah perdebatan cukup panjang. Akhirnya Kouga menyerah. Ah Rukia senang sekali.

"Tapi ingat jangan tersesat lagi dan jangan pergi sendirian ke tempat asing. Mengerti?" Rukia mengangguk cepat mengiyakan mandat dari Kouga.

"Kalau begitu paman aku pergi dulu." Rukia berdiri dari kursi dan mengambil tas ransel.

"Tunggu sebentar." Rukia menoleh melihat pamannya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ambil ini." Ujar Kouga memberikan sebuah kotak dengan kain bercorak bunga sakura yang menyelimutinya. Dan kertas yang berada tepat di atas tempat makan tersebut.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Rukia bingung dengan kotak yang sudah ada ditangannya.

"Itu bekal makan siangmu."

"Aku tau ini bekal makan siang. Tapi kertas apa ini?" Tanya Rukia mengangkat kertas di depan Kouga.

"Buka saja." Rukia pun mulai membuka kertas berwarna coklat itu. Yah ini bukan hanya kertas kosong. Di dalamnya ada tulisan seperti alamat. Tunggu sebentar ini—

"Mou paman aku tidak perlu ini!" Kata Rukia memberikan kertas—yang ternyata adalah sebuah denah jalan untuk pulang kerumah.

"Argh aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi!" Gerutu si gadis mungil dalam hati.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membawanya. Aku tidak akan membolehkanmu keluar dari rumah." Gertak Kuoga. Rukia bergidik saat mendengar ancaman itu.

"Baik paman aku akan membawanya." Ujar si gadis mungil dengan wajah sedikit merengut. Mana mungkin Rukia tidak bisa keluar dari rumah hari ini. Cuma gara-gara kertas! Rukia langsung memasukkan kertas sialan ini kedalam ranselnya.

"Aku pergi dulu paman!" Pamitnya kepada Kouga.

"Ya hati-hati Rukia."

.

"Hhah." Rukia menghela nafas lelah. Setelah sedikit berdebat dengan pamannya itu.

"Kenapa aku selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil sih. Umurku kan sudah 21 tahun." Gerutu Rukia pelan sambil berjalan ke arah gerbang.

"Sepertinya gelar Alice akan selalu melekat padaku hhahh." Apa kalian penasaran kenapa sebutan Rukia adalah si Alice?

Yah tentu saja karena Rukia selalu tersesat dimanapun dan kapan pun. Seperti dongeng anak-anak yang menceritakan seorang gadis bernama Alice yang terperosok ke dalam lubang dan tersesat ke dunia ajaib.

Bahkan Rukia pernah tersesat di sekolahnya sendiri. Dan malah nyasar ke kelas lain.

Setelah kejadian itu Rukia mulai dikenal oleh seantero sekolah dengan sebutan si Alice yang selalu tersesat. Hhah mengingatnya saja sudah sangat menyakitkan. Rukia menggeser kunci gerbang dan menariknya. Masih dengan wajah merengut Rukia keluar dari rumah.

WUSHH

Tiba-tiba angin semilir pagi hari menyapa Rukia. Dari angin tersebut Rukia dapat merasakan bau musim gugur yang sudah menyelimuti Jepang.

Rukia tersenyum saat mengetahui musim gugur sudah tiba. Kesedihan yang higap ke diri gadis bermata amesty itu sirna. Digantikan dengan semangat untuk menjalani hari yang cerah ini.

Rukia berjalan dengan riang melewati satu demi satu pohon yang mulai berwarna coklat.

Hahh Rukia sangat menyukainya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat daun-daun yang berterbangan. Menari-nari karena dihantarkan angin.

Tanpa sadar Rukia melompat dan mengambil daun berwarna orange kecoklatan tersebut. Rukia mulai menutup mata dengan tangan yang masih memegang daun yang gugur itu.

Berdoa meminta kepada dewa semoga harinya tidak dihampiri masalah apapun. Lebih tepatnya sih Rukia berdoa supaya tidak tersesat lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian. Rukia mulai tersadar dari renungannya. Rukia langsung melihat jam yang terbelit manis di tangan mungilnya. Gawat! Sudah pukul delapan lewat.

Rukia langsung berlari. Meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Sebuah pohon besar dengan ayunan yang mengikat dengan kencang di salah satu batang pohon.

.

Gawat gawat! Rukia tidak mau terlambat pada hari pertamanya bekerja. Tidak lama kemudian, Rukia sudah sampai di stasiun kereta. Rukia langsung mengorbak arbik tas mencari kartu kereta.

Setelah mendapatkannya, Rukia langsung memasukkannya pada salah satu alat penghasil tiket kereta. Palang yang menghalanginya pun terbuka. Rukia langsung berlari dengan cepat sembari mengambil tiket kereta yang sudah keluar dari mesin.

Rukia langsung masuk ke dalam gerbong. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan kereta yang mulai penuh dan sesak. Dengan langkah pelan Rukia berjalan ke sudut gerbong kereta.

Menghindari desak-desakan dan tangan jahil yang akan menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Yah walaupun Rukia akan menghajar orang itu habis-habisan kalau ada yang melakukannya.

Setelah sampai ke salah satu sudut gerbong kereta. Rukia mulai bersandar di dinding gerbong. Menunggu kereta akan berhenti di tempat tujuan si gadis mungil.

Tepat pukul setengah sembilan lewat lima menit. Kereta mulai berhenti. Rukia langsung keluar dari kereta. Mendahului orang-orang yang mulai berdesakan untuk keluar.

Rukia berlari meninggalkan stasiun. Walaupun dengan nafas tersengal yang menghiasi pernafasannya. Rukia masih tetap berlari menyusuri jalan demi jalan kota Tokyo.

Sepuluh menit Rukia berlari.

Akhirnya Rukia sampai ke tempat yang gadis itu tuju. Tempat tersebut adalah sebuah cafe dengan aksen vintage. Terlihat dari dinding yang menghiasi cafe tersebut. Di samping pintu tertulis nama bangunan tersebut yaitu 'Mad Hatter'

"Akhirnya." Gumam Rukia dengan senyum lebar.

.

KLING KLING

Suara lonceng di depan pintu berbunyi saat Rukia membuka pintu cafe tersebut.

"Maaf cafe belum buka—" Wanita berambut hitam itu terdiam saat melihat sesosok gadis mungil memasuki cafe.

"Rukia!" Ujarnya berjalan menghampiri si gadis mungil.

"Selamat pagi senpai." Ucap Rukia tersenyum cerah.

"Oh selamat pagi juga." Wanita dihadapan Rukia sekarang ini adalah seniornya di klub kampus. Nanao Ise namanya.

Nanao selalu membantu Rukia saat kesulitan di klub kampusnya. Karena kebaikannya Rukia sudah menganggap Nanao sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Maaf senpai apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Rukia sedikit takut.

"Ah tidak kok yang lain juga belum datang." Rukia mengeluarkan nafas lega saat mendengarnya.

Rukia melihat sekeliling cafe masih dengan kursi yang berada di atas meja.

"Ada apa Rukia?"

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok. Ano senpai kapan aku bertemu dengan pemilik cafe ini?"

"Hm kata Tessai-san pemilik hari ini tidak datang berkunjung karena ada pekerjaan di luar kota." Jawab Nanao mengingat kembali ingatannya.

"Pemilik? Senpai tidak tau namanya?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah bingung.

"Tidak."

"Eh kenapa?"

"Yah bagaimana bilangnya ya pemilik cafe ini jarang datang ke sini. Dan bicara dengan pegawai cafe pun jarang. Dia datang kesini hanya bertemu dengan Tessai-san setelah itu pergi." Jelas Nanao masih dengan sapu yang belum terlepas di tangannya.

"Kenapa senpai tidak menanyakannya kepada Tessai-san?"

"Aku mau menanyakannya sih tapi setiap di depan Tessai-san aku langsung lupa apa yang aku ingin tanyakan hahaha."

Rukia hanya menatap heran Nanao yang masih tertawa garing.

"Sebentar lagi cafe buka. Rukia sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu. Baru aku akan memberitahumu pekerjaan apa saja yang perlu kau lakukan. Ah setiap loker sudah tertera nama pemiliknya. Jadi kau bisa menemukan lokermu nanti." Ujar Nanao sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang berada tepat di balik counter.

"Baiklah." Kakiku berjalan ke arah pintu di balik counter. Di balik pintu tersebut terdapat loker yang menempel ke dinding cafe. Selain itu ada beberapa sofa dan meja untuk bersantai para karyawan. Bahkan ada kasur juga?

Rukia berjalan mengitari loker demi loker mencari namanya. Sambil mencari, kepala Rukia langsung mengingat percakapan nya dengan Nanao sebelumnya. Kenapa senpai nya tidak mengetahui nama pemilik cafe ini?

Nanao sudah cukup lama bekerja disini. Tidak mungkin kan selama ini senpai nya tidak mengetahui nama bos tempatnya bekerja. Sepertinya pemilik cafe ini sangat menutup diri, sampai membuat para karyawan nya tidak mengenalnya.

Tetapi Rukia harus menemuinya untuk berterima kasih. Karena berkatnya Rukia diterima kerja di cafe ini. Yah awalnya Rukia cukup ragu menerima tawaran bekerja di tempat ini. Karena bisa dikatakan Rukia mendapatkan pekerjaan ini dengan cara yang cukup aneh.

.

Dua hari yang lalu.

"Hhah." Rukia menghela nafas lelah saat lamaran pekerjaannya ditolak. Alasannya sepele karena pekerjaan Rukia lamar hanya menyediakan shift malam.

Rukia hanya bisa bekerja dari pagi sampai sore. Hal itu disebabkan karena kedua lelaki di rumahnya yang akan bersikeras tidak mengijinkan ku bekerja part time.

"Kenapa sih tidak ada pekerjaan part time di jam pagi atau siang hari?" Gerutu Rukia membolak-balikan selembaran koran. Mencari lowongan pekerjaan khusus part time.

Sambil tertunduk lesu dirinya terduduk di kursi khusus pelanggan milik supermarket.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan nona muda?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk tepat di depannya.

Kepala Rukia langsung terangkat. Melihat seorang wanita berkulit gelap dengan rambut panjang yang diikat cukup tinggi. Tetapi mata Rukia tidak bisa melihat mata wanita tersebut karena tertutupi kacamata hitam.

"Em itu aku sedang bingung mencari pekerjaan part time." Jawab Rukia sedikit malu. Eh kenapa Rukia sekarang malah curhat dengan wanita asing di depannya.

Menurut Rukia wanita ini orang baik, jadi tidak masalah kan mencurahkan sedikit kegalauan yang sedang menimpanya sekarang.

Tangan wanita itu memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku jaket kulit yang ia pakai. Merogoh sebuah kartu nama dan memberikannya kepada Rukia.

Sedikit canggung, tangan Rukia akhirnya mengambil kertas berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Disana tertulis 'Cafe Mad Hatter'

"Anu ini untuk apa?" Tanya Rukia bingung menatap kartu nama di tangan.

"Cafe itu sedang mencari karyawan untuk part time."

"Benarkah?" Ujar Rukia dengan senyum cerah. Wanita berkulit gelap tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis sekaligus mengangguk kecil.

"Ano apa cafe ini milik anda?"

"Bukan. Cafe itu milik teman ku." Rukia hanya mengangguk kepala kecil mengiyakan perkataan wanita asing tersebut.

"Datang saja langsung ke cafe tersebut. Temui orang yang bernama Tessai dan sebutkan namamu." Jelas wanita asing itu.

"Baik!" Jawab Rukia lagi dengan senyum cerah.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi ya—Rukia." Ujarnya berdiri dari kursi, dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis mungil yang masih terselimuti kebahagian.

"Iya sampai jumpa lagi." Balas si gadis mungil melambaikan tangan.

Tangan Rukia langsung terhenti saat mengingat akhir kalimat dari wanita asing tersebut. "Kenapa wanita itu tahu namaku?" Gumamnya lirih dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

.

Seperti yang disarankan oleh wanita asing yang Rukia temui sebelumnya. Sekarang kaki mungilnya sudah berada di depan cafe yang ditunjukkan oleh kartu nama yang ia dapatkan.

Desain arsitektur cafe ini menurut Rukia cukup unik. Karena dindingnya merupakan batako-batako yang tersusun rapi sedemikian rupa. Bahkan lampu-lampu yang bertengger di plafon cafe memiliki bentuk yang unik juga seperti topi ulang tahun (?).

Satu demi satu orang keluar dari cafe tersebut. Sepertinya cafe ini cukup populer dikalangan anak muda. Tanpa banyak berpikir Rukia pun membuka pintu cafe sambil menghasilkan bunyi lonceng saat menutupnya.

"Selamat datang di ca—Eh Rukia?!" Celetuk seseorang kaget saat melihat Rukia memasuki cafe.

"Nanao-san!" Ucapnya juga ikut terkejut. Rukia menatap salah satu senpai di kampusnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Nanao-san kau bekerja di sini?"

"Iya begitulah." Rukia hanya tersenyum sumeringah saat mendengar jawaban senpainya.

"Apa yang sedang kau disini Rukia? Mau minum coffe?" Tanya Nanao menawarkan.

"Eh tidak. Aku kesini ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Tessai." Jawab Rukia sedikit ragu.

"Tessai-san?" Kepala Rukia mengangguk kecil.

"Tessai-san ada yang mencarimu." Panggil Nanao kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik meja kasir.

Pria paruh baya berperawakan besar itu pun mendatangi Nanao yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Ise?" Tanya pria bernama Tessai tersebut.

"Ini ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Nanao menunjuk Rukia yang masih bengong melihat pria besar dihadapannya.

Kepala Rukia perlu medongak cukup tinggi agar bisa melihat wajah pria bernama Tessai ini.

"Ada perlu apa nona?" Tanya pria bernama Tessai tersebut sopan.

"Anu namaku Rukia Kuchiki." Ujarnya mulai memperkenalkan diri. Entah kenapa Rukia merasa gestur pria paruh baya didepannya sedikit berubah. Seperti kaget?

"Jadi aku ke—"

"Silakan ikuti saya." Ujar pria tersebut menyuruh Rukia untuk mengikutinya.

Eh apa yang terjadi? Apa Rukia melakukan kesalahan? Tiba-tiba pria ini memotong kalimat dan menyuruh mengikutinya. Entah kenapa keringat dingin mulai merembes di dahinya. Tapi kakinya masih melangkah mengikuti pria bernama Tessai tersebut.

Sekarang Rukia telah berada di ruangan khusus karyawan untuk istirahat. Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Anu ma—"

"Anda diterima bekerja di cafe ini." Ucapnya memotong kembali perkataan Rukia.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia sangat bingung. Tentu saja bingung! Dirinya bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri dengan benar dan menjelaskan tujuannya kesini. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja pria di depannya ini mengatakan menerimanya bekerja disini?

"Pemilik tempat ini merekomendasikanmu bekerja disini." Jelas Tessai-san masih berwajah datar.

"Eh pemilik tempat ini merekomendasikanku? Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Rukia kesini karena direkomendasikan oleh wanita asing berkulit eksotis yang sebelumnya ia temui.

Dan wanita itu juga mengatakan dia bukan pemilik cafe ini. Tapi kenapa Tessai-san mengatakan hal itu?

"Anda bisa mulai bekerja besok lusa nanti. Penjelasan pekerjaan mu di cafe ini akan dijelaskan Ise nanti." Jelas Tessai-san sembari meninggalkan Rukia di ruangan tersebut.

Sekarang hanya ada tanda tanya sangat besar di atas kepala Rukia. Hhah sepertinya setelah ini Rukia harus mampir dulu ke apotek untuk membeli obat sakit kepala. Karena kepala kecilnya mulai pusing karena bingung.

.

Lamunan Rukia bunyar saat melihat stiker nama 'Rukia Kuchiki' tepat menempel di depan pintu loker. Hhah kejadian dua hari lalu itu sangat aneh.

Tapi sudahlah sebaiknya Rukia bekerja dengan baik disini. Dan menemui pemilik cafe ini untuk berterimakasih karena berkatnya Rukia di terima bekerja disini.

Tangan Rukia langsung menarik pintu loker. Mata amestynya langsung disuguhi baju khusus karyawan. Berupa celemek khas barista.

Nanao pernah bilang pakaian kerja di cafe ini tidak formal. Jadi kau bisa memakai pakaian apapun asalkan itu masih sopan.

Yah sekarang Rukia sudah memakai kemeja dan celana hitam. Mungkin pakaiannya sekarang ini bisa dikatakan cukup formal untuk bekerja di sebuah cafe.

Yah karena sedang terburu-buru. Tangannya langsung mengambil baju yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

Tanpa berpikir lama, Rukia meletakkan ransel yang dia bawa. Dan kemudian memakai celemek berwarna kecoklatan tua tersebut.

Merasa sudah rapi, Rukia menutup loker dan menguncinya. Rukia tidak perlu lagi mencari kunci loker ini karena sudah berada di dalam loker.

KLEK

Bunyi kenop menandakan kalau loker sudah benar-benar terkunci. Rukia pun memasukkan kunci tersebut ke dalam saku celemek. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat loker tepat disebelah kanannya.

Tidak ada nama yang tertera di depan loker tersebut. Hanya berupa stiker yang sudah terkikis. Karena penasaran akhirnya Rukia mendekat dan melihat loker menurutnya misterius tersebut.

Mata jeli si gadi mungil meneliti sisa stiker yang masih menempel di pintu loker. Walaupun sudah terkikis, mata Rukia masih bisa melihat sebuah huruf kanji. Otaknya bersikeras berpikir huruf kanji apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

"Go?" Gumam Rukia pelan.

"Rukia kau sudah selesai!"

"IYAH!" Rukia terperanjat kaget saat melihat Nanao yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu?" Tanya Nanao dengan tatapan heran.

"Eh tidak apa-apa kok hehe." Rukia langsung menggaruk kepala gugup. Seperti orang kepergok sedang mencuri.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai. Bisa bantu aku menurunkan kursi?" Tanya Nanao meminta tolong bantuannya.

"Iya." Kaki Rukia pun melangkah mengikuti Nanao.

Meninggalkan loker berwarna keabuan tersebut.

.

"Good Morning Minna!" Seru seorang wanita yang memasuki cafe belum buka tersebut.

Dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan karyawan, langsung menghampiri wanita berperawakan tinggi semampai dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang tergerai.

"Kau terlambat Rangiku!" Gerutu Nanao sambil mengacak pinggang.

"Oh ayolah Nanao aku kan hanya terlambat beberapa menit. Lagipula manajer juga belum datang kan." Jelas wanita bernama Rangiku tersebut dengan wajah manja.

Nanao hanya menghela nafas lelah menanggapi tingkah salah satu teman kerjanya. Rukia yang sedari tadi berada di belakang hanya menatap prihatin keadaan senpainya.

"Are siapa gadis mungil di belakangmu?" Tanya wanita itu yang ternyata telah tersadar ada keberadaan Rukia di antara mereka.

"Ah dia pegawai baru. Rukia perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Nanao menggeser tubuhnya agar Rukia dapat memperkenalkan diri kepada wanita yang dipanggil Nanao, Rangiku.

"Perkenalkan namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Saya pegawai baru di cafe ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya." Salamnya dengan sopan sambil membungkukan badan.

Tiba-tiba hening sesaat. Tidak ada respon dari wanita tersebut setelah mendengar perkenalkan Rukia.

" _Apa ada yang aneh?"_ Gumam si gadis mungil dalam hati.

Rukia pun sedikit menaikkan kepala. Ingin melihat reaksi wanita berambut pirang itu.

Rukia mengira akan disuguhi tatapan dingin dari wanita tersebut. Ternyata prasangkanya salah.

Wanita cantik itu tiba-tiba langsung memeluk badan mungil Rukia dengan sangat erat.

"HIYYAH KAU IMUT SEKALI!" Ucap wanita bernama Rangiku itu kegirangan.

"Umph Umph Umph!" Badan mungil Rukia mulai menggelempar akibat kehabisan nafas. Hal ini disebabkan karena dirinya dihimpit oleh benda besar berselimut daging.

"Ran berhenti memeluknya!" Perintah Nanao melepaskan pelukan erat wanita itu dari tubuh mungil Rukia.

Setelah terlepas Rukia mulai mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. _"Hampir saja aku mati."_ Gumam Rukia lagi dalam hati.

"Mou Nanao aku hanya memeluknya apa tidak boleh." Gerutu Rangiku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kalau kau memeluknya dengan dadamu yang besar itu. Dia bisa mati kehabisan nafas tau!" Tunjuk Nanao dengan jengkel ke arah dua buah benda berukuran besar yang bertengger di badan Rangiku.

"Huh kau selalu saja marah-marah seperti itu." Gerutu Rangiku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hhah sudahlah. Rukia perkenalkan wanita mesum ini—"

"Hei siapa yang kau panggil mesum hah?!" Celetuk Rangiku mengerutkan dahi.

"Wanita mesum ini namanya Rangiku Matsumoto." Jelas Nanao tidak peduli dengan gerutuan Rangiku.

"Salam kenal Matsumoto-san." Salam Rukia kembali dengan sopan.

"Ckck tidak usah formal begitu sweetheart. Panggil saja aku Rangiku, Ran, atau Nee-san. Oke?" Jawab Rangiku mengendipkan mata.

"Baiklah Rangiku-san." Ujar si gadis mungil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Rangiku yang lucu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Cukup perkenalannya untuk hari ini. Ran cepat ganti bajumu!" Perintah Nanao sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya iya bos." Rangiku pun berjalan pergi menuju ruang khusus karyawan.

"Apa hanya Rangiku-san yang bekerja disini Nanao-san?" Tanya Rukia setelah melihat Rangiku memasuki pintu ruangan karyawan.

"Untuk shift pagi ada empat orang yang bekerja. Aku, kau, dan wanita mesum itu." Jelasnya menunjuk pintu khusus karyawan, mengarah kepada wanita yang sudah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu siapa satu orangnya?" Tanya Rukia dengan penasaran.

"Ah mungkin dia—"

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pria yang memasuki cafe. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Rambutnya pendek seperti milik Rukia.

"Bangun kesiangan lagi Hanatarou-kun?" Tanya Nanao sedikit menyindir.

"Ah maafkan Rukia Nanao-san! Tadi aku baru saja selesai menyelesaikan tugas progamming." Jelas pria tersebut masih dengan nafas seperti kuda yang kelelahan.

"Aku tau kau sibuk Hanatarou. Tapi setidaknya atur jadwalmu supaya tidak terlambat lagi." Ujar Nanao sedikit memberi saran.

Pria berambut pendek itu pun hanya mengangguk kecil. Kemudian kepalanya terangkat dan langsung melihat Rukia yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Nanao.

"Anu dia?"

"Ah ini pegawai baru satu shift denganmu. Perkenalkan namanya Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia pun membungkuk badan sedikit.

"Dan Rukia perkenalkan ini namanya Yamada Hanatarou."

"Salam kenal Kuchiki-san!" Salam Hanatarou entah kenapa laki-laki didepanya ini sedikit meninggikan suara. Membuat Nanao dan Rukia kaget.

"Ah maaf sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan hahaha." Ujar Hanatarou sedikit malu.

"Haha tidak apa kok." Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sikap malu-malu Hanatarou.

"Nah Hanatarou cepat ganti bajumu. Sebentar lagi cafe buka."

"Baik Nanao-san." Jawab Hanatarou sedikit kikuk.

"Nanao-san kau seperti bos saja disini." Celetuk Rukia kagum dengan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Haha selama Tessai-san tidak ada disini, aku lah yang memperhatikan mereka. Kalau tidak mereka akan malas nantinnya karena manajer tidak ada." Rukia hanya menganggukan kepala memahami perkataan Nanao.

"Nah Rukia ayo bantu aku menyusun kursi-kursi ini." Ajak Nanao sambil mengangkat kursi yang berada di atas meja.

Rukia pun membantu Nanao menyusun kursi dan meja cafe.

.

Matahari mulai meninggi. Berada tepat di atas kepala. Tetapi udara masih cukup sejuk. Karena musim yang sudah memasuki musim gugur.

"Hhhah." Rukia menghela nafas lelah. Setelah melayani pengunjung cafe.

Sekarang cafe mulai ramai pengunjung. Dari kalangan anak muda maupun orang dewasa. Mereka kesini sekedar sarapan ataupun minum kopi panas untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

"Apa cukup melelahkan bekerja di sini Rukia?" Tanya Nanao berdiri di belakang Rukia.

"Ah Nanao-san!" Seru Rukia kaget saat mendengar suara Nanao yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

"Eh sama sekali tidak melelahkan kok. Cuma belum terbiasa saja hehe." Jawab Rukia sedikit malu.

"Haha waktu aku pertama kali bekerja part time perasaanku sepertimu sekarang kok. Jadi tidak perlu malu seperti itu. Nanti kau akan terbiasa." Ujar Nanao memberikan semangat kepada kohai nya yang manis ini.

"Hei hei kenapa kalian mengobrol disini. Sekarang cafe sedang ramai." Celetuk Rangiku menghampiri Nanao dan Rukia. Sambil memberikan kertas pesanan kepada Hanatarou.

"Maafkan aku Rangiku-san." Ujar Rukia menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tidak marah padamu sweetheart. Tapi sama bos kita satu ini." Sindir Rangiku dengan sudut mulut menonjol ke kiri menunjuk Nanao.

"Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar."

"Iya iya aku tau kalian mengobrol. Tapi sekarang pelanggan sudah menunggu dan akan mengamuk kalau tidak dilayani." Jelas Rangiku dengan ekspresi sok serius.

"Tanpa kau bilang seperti itu pun aku juga tau." Nanao pun meninggalkan Rukia, menghampiri pelanggan cafe yang baru saja masuk.

"Nee sweetheart apa ka—"

Sebelum kalimat Rangiku selesai, Nanao sudah menarik kerah baju wanita berbadan seksi tersebut.

"Ayo kerja wanita mesum!" Perintah Nanao masih menarik baju Rangiku.

"Hiyyah lepaskan aku bos!"

Rukia yang melihat tingkah laku kedua senior nya tersebut mulai tertawa kecil. Sangat lucu melihat tingkah seniornya yang cukup berbeda di kampus.

.

"Rukia shift mu sudah selesai!" Seru Nanao di balik counter.

Rukia pun menghampiri Nanao. "Aku hanya bekerja sampai jam satu?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Iya. Shift pagi dari jam 9 – 1 siang saja." Jelas Nanao.

"Oh begitu." Rukia hanya menganggukan kepala mengerti.

"Sudah sana cepat ganti bajumu. Hari ini kau ada jadwal masuk kuliah kan?" Tanya Nanao mengingatkan.

"Iya. Hari ada mata kuliah seni rupa dari Komamura-sensei."

"Nah cepat pergi, sebelum kau terlambat. Kau tau Komamura-sensei itu sangat pelit memberikan nilai bagi mahasiswa yang sering terlambat." Saran Nanao sambil berbisik.

"Apa tidak apa aku pulang lebih dulu? Aku bisa membantu disini sebelum pegawai shift siang datang." Ujar Rukia masih belum beranjak dari hadapan Nanao.

"Sudahlah tidak apa. Sebentar lagi mereka datang kok. Lagipula cafe sedikit lenggang sekarang." Jawab Nanao melihat sekitar ruangan cafe yang agak lenggang tidak seperti satu jam yang lalu.

"Hm baiklah." Akhirnya Rukia menyerah untuk sedikit bertahan lama di cafe. Kakinya pun melangkah ke pintu ruangan khusus staf cafe.

"Hanatarou kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya Rukia berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pintu.

"Jadwal kuliah ku siang ini di undur jadi sore. Jadi aku mau menunggu disini saja." Ujar Hanatarou masih sibuk dengan mesin coffe yang ia operasikan.

"Ooh kalau begitu, aku duluan ya." Hanatarou hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah Nanao-san sampaikan salam ku dengan Rangiku-san." Pinta Rukia melihat kembali Nanao yang masih berada di balik counter.

"Ya nanti aku sampaikan salammu." Mendengar jawaban itu, Rukia langsung berbalik dan memasuki ruangan staf.

.

Matahari mulai bersinar sangat terik. Meskipun begitu angin masih tetap sejuk menerpa tubuh. Jalan-jalan persimpangan Tokyo makin ramai dari orang yang berlalu lalang.

Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis mungil yang berjalan agak terburu-buru, sambil melihat jam yang melingkar erat di tangan mungilnya.

"Sial." Desis si gadis mungil. Makin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus salah bis sih!" Gerutunya memarahi dirinya sendiri.

.

20 menit yang lalu

Setelah keluar dari cafe, Rukia bergegas ke halte. Tidak ingin ketinggalan bis yang akan mengantar ke tempat tujuannya.

Tidak beberapa lama, bis datang dari arah selatan. Beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu di halte pun memasuki bis yang berwarna biru tersebut.

Rukia pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, tidak ingin ketinggalan. Dan akhirnya Rukia berhasil masuk ke dalam bis.

Setelah membayar tiket, Rukia berjalan menyusuri bis. Mencari bangku yang kosong. Ternyata tidak ada bangku kosong lagi di dalam bis.

Rukia pun menghela nafas. Merelakan berdiri di sepanjang perjalanan.

Bis berjalan sangat lancar, di jalanan tanpa macet. Persimpangan demi persimpangan di lewati. Tangan mungil Rukia masih senantiasa bergelantungan di pegangan bis. Tetapi dahinya semakin mengerut karena bingung (?)

" _Loh ini kan bukan jalan kekampus?"_ Gumam Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia yang dari tadi berdiri menghadap jendela. Memutar tubuhnya ke arah supir yang sedang mengemudi.

Mata besarnya langsung membelalak, saat melihat sebuah plang bis yang bertulisan 'HARAJUKU'

"TIDAKKKK!" Tepat teriakan tersebut berkumandang, bis jurusan Harajuku tersebut berhenti di depan halte.

Saat bis berhenti, tidak satu pun yang turun. Semua penumpang masih menatap seorang gadis mungil yang sebelumnya berteriak.

Menghiraukan tatapan heran dari semua penumpang. Rukia berlari dengan tergesa keluar dari bis.

Tidak memperhatikan jalannya, Rukia terpeleset saat turun dari bis. Tidak ingin berlama-lama disana. Rukia berdiri kembali dan berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok.

"Wah tangguh sekali gadis itu." Gumam semua penumpang dalam bis. Masih menatap tubuh Rukia yang makin menjauh.

.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Rukia salah naik bis. Kenapa dirinya ceroboh sekali. Waktunya terbuang percuma gara-gara cuma salah masuk bis!

Padahal Universitasnya berada di pusat Tokyo. Malah naik bis jurusan Harajuku! Rukia dibuat lelah karena harus turun dan naik bis.

Argh Rukia mau berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena kesal. Sepertinya doa yang tadi pagi Rukia panjatkan tidak dikabulkan oleh dewa.

Sekarang Rukia sudah memasuki wilayah Univeritasnya. Lima belas menit lagi waktu akan mendekati pukul 2 siang.

Sebentar lagi Komamura sensei akan memasuki kelas. Rukia semakin mempercepat langkahnya seperti orang sedang berlari.

Karena sedang tergesa-gesa, Rukia tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan disekitarnya.

BRUKK

Tubuh mungil Rukia langsung terduduk di atas lantai marmer koridor. "AWWW." Rintihnya menahan sakit di pantat.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya melihat 'sesuatu' yang sebelumnya ia tabrak tadi. Ternyata 'sesuatu' itu adalah seorang pria dengan badan yang cukup besar.

Kepalanya tertutup rapat dengan topi baseball. Tapi Rukia masih dapat melihat helaian rambut dari pria tersebut yang keluar dari sela-sela topi.

Warna rambutnya mirip dengan kenalan Rukia.

Rukia masih menatap heran pria di depannya. Pria itu masih berdiri menjulang di depan Rukia yang masih terduduk.

"Maaf." Hanya itu kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Pria itu dan setelahnya berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terduduk di atas marmer yang dingin.

"Apaan sih, bukannya menolong malah pergi." Gerutu Rukia sambil berlahan untuk berdiri.

Badan bagian bawahnya masih agak nyeri akibat benturan tersebut. Sebelumnya kakinya yang sakit gara-gara terpeleset. Selanjutnya sekarang pantatnya. Setelahnya bagian tubuh Rukia apalagi yang akan kena sial lagi.

Masih merintih kesakitan, Rukia berjalan berlahan. Langkahnya terhenti saat kakinya menginjak sebuah benda berbungkus kertas coklat.

"Apa ini?" Ucapnya sambil menunduk mengambil benda tersebut.

"Apa ini milik orang itu ya?" Tanya Rukia kepada dirinya.

"Ah sudahlah nanti Rukia cari orang itu." Ujar Rukia kembali memasukkan benda persegi empat tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Tanpa ada rasa curiga.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam. Ditandakan dengan langit yang semakin menggelap. Rukia menghela nafas lelah. Keluar dari perpustakaan universitas.

Sebelumnya Rukia menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliah yang diberikan oleh Komamura sensei. Sepertinya cuma Rukia yang masih disini, karena teman-teman yang menemaninya sebelumnya sudah pulang lebih dulu.

Dan sekarang tinggal Rukia yang menyusuri koridor kampus dengan cahaya cukup minim.

Setelah sampai rumah, Rukia akan langsung tidur. Tubuhnya sudah sangat ingin untuk di istirahatkan.

"Hhhah besok masuk kerja lagi." Gerutunya membungkukan badan lemas.

"Argh jangan menggerutu terus Rukia bodoh!" Bentak Rukia memarahi dirinya yang tidak menerima keadaan.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan pertokoan Tokyo. Walaupun masih gelap, masih banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Ada yang baru pulang dari bekerja atau baru pulang setelah mengerjakan tugas.

Saat Rukia berjalan menyusuri jalan pertokoan. Terdengar bunyi sirine polisi yang melewatinya. Ada satu-tidak ada lima mobil patroli yang tertangkap oleh mata amesty gadis berambut pendek itu.

Sepertinya ada kejadian besar. Sampai-sampai ada banyak mobil patroli yang berlalu-lalang di salah satu kota terpadat ini.

Kaki mungilnya terhenti. Mengamati satu demi satu mobil patroli yang melewatinya. Tidak biasanya mobil patroli berlalu-lalang sebanyak ini.

Biasanya kalau ada mobil patroli sebanyak ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang baunya membahayakan.

"Jangan-jangan ada narapidana yang kabur." Gumam Rukia mengerutkan dahi. Tubuh mungilnya merinding seketika saat membayangkan kalau memang ada tahanan yang kabur.

" _Hindari bahaya mengerti?"_ Tiba-tiba saja Rukia teringat kembali perkataan yang selalu dikatakan Pamannya setiap dia pergi.

Masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Rukia mulai berpikir.

Mobil patroli sebelumnya berjalan ke arah Shinjuku. Itu berarti kemungkinan besar tahanan yang kabur (perkiraan) itu berada disana.

"Baiklah Rukia akan menghindari jalan-jalan mengarah ke Shinjuku." Rukia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi GPS.

Untuk bisa sampai kerumah Rukia harusnya naik kereta jurusan Shinjuku-Chiyoda. Tetapi melihat ramainya mobil patroli mengarah ke Shinjuku. Rukia jadi takut sendiri berjalan ke arah sana.

Karena itulah Rukia memutar jalan cukup jauh. Yaitu menaiki kereta jurusan Shibuya-Chiyoda. Yang pagi sebelumnya ia naiki.

"Baiklah Shibuya beberapa blok lagi dari sini. Kalau begitu untuk ke stasiun Rukia harus naik halte jurusan Harajuku." Ujar Rukia berpikir dengan keras.

Kakinya berjalan kembali. Bertujuan ke halte bis. Tepat kedatangannya ada sebuah bis yang datang. Tetapi Rukia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam bis.

Matanya memeriksa tujuan bis tersebut. Tulisan 'Harajuku' tertera di depan bis. Rukia pun dengan yakin memasuki bis berwarna kuning tersebut.

Selama perjalanan Rukia melihat semakin banyak mobil patroli berjalan melewati bis.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian bis berhenti di Harajuku. Rukia pun turun dan berjalan kembali melewati jalanan pertokoan.

Tempat tersebut cukup ramai dilewati oleh orang asing. Karena Harajuku merupakan salah satu tempat tujuan para traveller.

Rukia terus berjalan melewati caffe, butik, toko oleh-oleh, yang berderet dengan rapi di Harajuku.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Rukia terhenti. Otaknya berpikir kembali. Sudah lima belas menit dirinya berjalan. Tetapi stasiun yang ia tuju tidak juga kelihatan.

Baiklah alarm 'Rukia Tersesat' sudah mulai berbunyi. Rukia menghela nafas lelah sekaligus kesal merutuki nasibnya yang selalu saja tersesat.

Padahal Rukia sudah cukup lama tinggal di Tokyo. Tapi tetap saja perempuan mungil itu tidak dapat menghapal jalanan Tokyo walaupun sudah lama tinggal disana.

Rukia pun mengambil ponsel nya kembali, menyalakan GPS melihat posisi stasiun yang dia tuju.

"Ooh." Gumam si gadis mungil saat matanya melihat gambar berupa garis-garis jalanan di layar datar ponselnya.

Lima blok lagi Rukia akan sampai ke stasiun. Masih jauh sekali.

Kepala Rukia terangkat melihat daerah sekitarnya. Mata besarnya langsung tertuju kepada sebuah gang yang cukup sempit dan gelap.

Rukia melihat lagi GPS nya. "Sepertinya aku harus lewat gang itu, supaya cepat sampai stasiun." Rukia harus cepat pulang kerumah. Kalau tidak pamannya akan merecokinya lagi.

Setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Rukia berjalan pelan sembari memakai tudung jaket miliknya.

"Semoga tidak ada yang aneh-aneh yang muncul." Harap Rukia mengeratkan pegangan pada selempang tasnya.

Hhah gang ini gelap sekali. Selain itu juga bau. Rukia ingin sekali cepat keluar dari gang tersebut. Tanpa babibu lagi Rukia mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin cep—

BRAK

Tubuh Rukia terduduk tiba-tiba saat ada sesuatu yang menabraknya-lagi. Rukia merintih kesakitan lagi. Ini kedua kalinya pantat Rukia merasakan sakit tidak tertahankan.

Rukia langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. Berniat melihat sesuatu yang menabraknya.

Ternyata sesuatu itu adalah seorang pria berperawakan cukup besar. Pria itu memakai tudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Rukia merasa tidak asing dengan pria di depannya. Apa dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"RUKIA!?" Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah ujung gang.

Rukia berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Rukia mengenal suara itu. Itu adalah suara...

"Kakak?" Ujar si gadis mungil sembari menyipitkan mata memastikan apakah itu kakaknya atau tidak.

"Namamu Rukia?" Terdengar suara bass yang ditujukan untukku.

Rukia langsung mengalihkan pandangan kembali kepada pria yang menabraknya tadi. Ternyata pria ini masih berada di sampingnya.

Dan menatap Rukia dengan intens. Rukia tidak bisa melihat matanya karena suasana gang yang gelap.

Tapi Rukia dapat merasakan bahwa pria ini sedang menatapnya.

DOR

"KYAAAA!" Pekik si gadis mungil saat mendengar suara kencang. Berasal dari sebuah pistol. Rukia langsung menutup mata dan telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"KEJAR DIA!"

Pria itu langsung berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Rukia di gang gelap dan sempit tersebut.

"Rukia kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang yang sudah berjongkok di depan gadis mungil yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

Rukia membuka mata. Bermaksud melihat orang itu.

"Kak Byakuya?" Ujarnya dengan senyum lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Rukia? Ini bukan jalan untuk pulang." Tanya Byakuya menuntut. Sembari membantu Rukia untuk berdiri.

"Ano i-tu aku-" Argh Rukia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya ini. Mana bisa ia menjawab kalau dirinya tersesat lagi.

"Jangan-jangan kau tersesat lagi?" Tebak Byakuya. Rukia menegak ludah saat mendengar pernyataan kakaknya itu.

"Ng-gak kok." Jawab Rukia dengan gagap.

"Hahh sudahlah. Kita bicarakan hal ini besok. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ujar Byakuya. Mengelus rambut hitam adik kesayangannya dengan lembut.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Selesaikan saja pekerjaan kakak." Jawab Rukia tidak mau merepotkan kakak tampannya ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian?" Tanya pria berambut pendek tersebut-lagi dengan nada datar. Tapi Rukia dapat merasakan ada kekhawatiran di dalam suara kakaknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku kan adik inspektur kepolisian Tokyo. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jawab si gadis mungil sembari mengeluarkan senyum lebar pada kakaknya. Supaya kakak kesayangannya ini tidak terlalu khawatir kepada dirinya.

"Inspektur!" Terdengar suara baritone memanggil Byakuya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Balas Byakuya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelpon Kouga untuk menjemputmu di depan stasiun. Hubungi aku atau Kouga kalau ada sesuatu." Jelas Byakuya.

Rukia hanya menganggukan kepala mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

Byakuya pun mengelus kepala adik kesayangannya. Setelah itu baru Byakuya berlari meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di gang sempit tersebut.

Setelah Rukia keluar dari gang tersebut. Matanya langsung silau melihat cahaya lampu berasal dari mobil polisi yang sudah bertengger di sekitar gang tersebut.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang.

Rukia pun mengalihkan pandangan kepada orang yang bertanya padanya. Ternyata orang itu adalah seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Rukia kemudian.

"Benarkah? Tadi nona baru saja bertabrakan dengan penjahat itu." Tanya wanita itu lagi dengan tatapan khawatir.

Rukia mengalihkan tatapannya melihat name tag yang terpasang dengan rapi di baju wanita tersebut. 'Tatsuki Arisawa' nama yang cocok untuk seorang polisi wanita.

"Saya baik-baik saja kok." Ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum ceria. Tidak ingin membuat wanita didepannya khawatir.

"Hhah baiklah kalau nona bilang begitu. Ini sudah malam bagaimana kalau saya antar nona?" Tawar Tatsuki. Sebagai seorang polisi hal ini sangat wajar dia lakukan untuk menjaga warga yang butuh perlindungan.

Apalagi gadis di depannya sekarang ini baru saja melakukan kontak dengan pelaku kejahatan yang sedang divisinya kejar.

"Tidak usah! Sebentar lagi pamanku akan menjemput di depan stasiun." Jawab Rukia dengan cepat tidak ingin merepotkan wanita di depannya.

"Tapi no—"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamit Rukia sebelum mendengar polisi wanita tersebut untuk memaksanya lagi.

.

"Rukia!" Teriak seseorang memanggil Rukia yang sudah berada di stasiun.

"Paman Kouga" Rukia langsung berjalan menghampiri pamannya yang sudah menunggu di mobil berlambang kudanya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Byakuya menelponku dan menyuruh menjemputmu." Tanya Kouga.

"Ceritanya panjang paman." Jawab Rukia seadanya. Gadis mungil itu terlalu lelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Hahh baiklah. Ini sudah malam. Tapi kau harus ceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini besok Rukia." Rukia hanya menganggukan kepala kecil mendengar pernyataan pamannya.

.

"Kau ingin makan malam dulu Rukia?" Tanya Kouga yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Rukia berjalan dengan gontai ke arah pintu rumah. Sekarang si gadis mungil hanya ingin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Jangan lupa cuci muka dan gosok gigimu Rukia."

"Ya."

.

Selesai cuci muka, gosok gigi, dan mengganti pakaian tadi pagi. Rukia mematikan lampu dan merebahkan tubuh penatnya ke kasur berwarna ungu itu.

Rukia kembali teringat dengan kejadian satu jam yang lalu. Saat dirinya bertabrakan dengan pria asing bertudung tersebut. Rukia pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan pria itu, tapi dia lupa bertemu dimana.

Lelah dengan pikirannya. Mata besar Rukia dengan berlahan menutup. Dan mulai terjun ke alam mimpi.

.

 _Rukia melihat sebuah kebun. Dengan bunga-bunga berbagai macam jenis dan warna. Selain itu ditangan mungilnya ada sekop dan penyiram tanaman._

 _Di ujung taman itu, Rukia melihat seorang wanita bersurai keperakan. Mengenakan dress berwarna putih kapur. Sedang menanamkan bibit bunga._

 _Wanita itu melihat dirinya dan melambaikan tangan kepada Rukia._

" _Rukia kemarilah." Suara lembut keluar dari wanita itu._

 _Rukia menghampiri wanita itu. Lengan wanita itu langsung melingkar ke tubuh mungilnya. Bermaksud memperlihatkan bunga yang ditanamnya._

" _Ini bunga apa?" Tanya Rukia melihat bunga berwarna putih itu dengan mata besarnya._

" _Bunga ini namanya Lily." Jelas wanita itu. Si gadis mungil merasakan perasaan hangat saat wanita itu memeluknya._

" _Bunga ini cantik." Gumam Rukia. Mulai menyentuh bunga indah itu._

" _Ya bunga ini memang cantik." Ujar wanita itu. Setuju dengan pendapat yang gadis mungil itu keluarkan._

" _Bunga ini sangat cantik. Sama seperti ka-"_

SLAP

Rukia tersentak dari tidurnya.

" _Hahh lagi-lagi mimpi itu."_ Gumamnya. Sambil memijit dahi.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Rukia langsung mengambil jam berbentuk Chappy itu.

"Hhah sudah jam tujuh."

Tubuh Rukia masih sangat malas beranjak dari kasur empuknya. Hari ini rasanya Rukia ingin berdiam diri saja dirumah. Menikmati nasi campur olahannya sambil menonton film kesukaannya.

Tetapi Rukia ingat kalau dirinya harus masuk kerja. Dengan gontai Rukia turun dari kasur.

Sambil menguap lebar Rukia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Rukia sudah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Masih ada handuk melilit di badannya. Rukia berjalan ke lemari bajunya. Kemudian mengambil kaos putih polos berlengan pendek dan celana jeans pendek berpotongan 1/4.

Setelah berias seadaanya. Rukia menyiapkan buku-buku untuk jadwal kuliah sore nanti.

Tangan Rukia terhenti saat melihat benda asing berada di dalam tasnya. Rukia mengangkat benda tersebut. Mengingat kembali kenapa benda asing ini berada di dalam tasnya.

Ah! Rukia ingat kalau benda berbentuk persegi ini milik seseorang yang menabraknya di kampus.

Baiklah setelah dikampus nanti. Rukia akan mencari orang itu dan mengembalikan benda asing yang tidak diketahui isinya oleh Rukia.

Rukia pun memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam kantong kecil di tas kecilnya.

Setelah merasa tidak ada yang kurang. Rukia beranjak dari kamarnya.

.

"Ohayou paman Kouga." Salam Rukia dengan wajah ceria.

"Ohayou Rukia."

Rukia langsung mengendus bau yang sangat sedap. Berasal dari panci di hadapan pamannya. "Paman hari ini memasak kare?" Tebak Rukia menghampiri pamannya.

"Iya. Aku memasakannya khusus untukmu Rukia." Jawab Kouga mengelus sayang kepala keponakannya. Rukia tersenyum senang menerima kasih sayang pamannya ini.

"Kapan karenya selesai paman? Aku sudah sangat lapar." Rengek Rukia dengan manja sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sebentar lagi selesai. Kau tunggu saja di meja makan." Rukia pun menurut dan berjalan ke meja makan.

Rukia memeriksa ponselnya. Mungkin ada pesan penting dari teman-temannya.

"Makanannya sudah siap." Ujar Kouga memberikan sepiring kare kepada keponakannya. Mata Rukia berbinar saat melihat kare yang berbau sedap tersebut.

"Itadakimasu!" Ucap Rukia langsung melahap kare di depannya. Pamannya ini sangat hebat dalam urusan memasak!

"Jadi Rukia apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tangan Rukia terhenti menyuap nasi kare ke mulutnya.

"Ah itu semalam aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kak Byakuya. Saat itu kakak dan anak buahnya sedang mengejar pejahat yang mereka cari." Jawab Rukia masih melahap nasi kare di hadapannya.

"Hanya itu?" Rukia menganggukan kepala mengiyakan. Sepertinya Rukia harus membuang kenyataan bahwa dirinya bertabrakan dengan penjahat yang dikejar oleh kakaknya itu.

Kalau Rukia menceritakan hal itu. Pamannya pasti khawatir dan akan selalu mengantar Rukia kemana-kemana.

"Kau tidak tersesat lagi kan?" Rukia langsung tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"A-ku tidak tersesat lagi kok!" Jawab Rukia sedikit terbata. Kouga hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakannya ini.

"Sudahlah cepat selesaikan makanmu." Perintah Kouga memberikan segelas air kepada Rukia.

"Oh iya sebelum ke tempat kerjamu. Paman mau minta tolong." Rukia kembali menghentikan ritual makannya.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Sebelumnya Byakuya menelponku. Mau minta tolong mengantarkan dokumennya ke kantor." Ujar pria berambut ungu gelap tersebut sembari meletakkan sebuah dokumen dengan amplop berwarna coklat ke atas meja.

"Pagi ini aku harus ke Kanagawa. Jadi tidak bisa mengantarkan dokumennya."

"Baiklah aku akan mampir ke kantor kak Byakuya. Sebelum ke cafe." Jawab Rukia kemudian, menyanggupi permintaan pamannya.

"Oh iya ada satu lagi." Rukia kembali menatap pamannya. Satu lagi?

"Jangan tersesat lagi ya." Ujar Kouga dengan senyum mengejek.

"MOU PAMAN!"

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Sekarang Rukia sudah berada di depan kantor polisi metropolitan Tokyo.

Gedung ini sangat besar dan tinggi.

Rukia sebenarnya cukup alergi dengan kantor polisi. Karena setiap dirinya tersesat. Orang-orang yang menemukannya pasti membawanya ke kantor polisi.

Kantor polisi sudah menjadi tempat langganan Rukia setiap dirinya tersesat.

Okeh lupakan saja kenangan memalukan itu. Rukia harus menyerahkan dokumen ini kepada kakaknya. Mungkin dirinya dapat menitipkan ini kepada pihak resepsionis.

Mata besarnya langsung menemukan meja resepsionis yang bertempat tepat di sebelah eskalator.

Rukia pun berjalan menghampiri meja resepsionis tersebut.

Tidak butuh lama. Rukia sampai di hadapan meja resepsionis dan berbicara dengan salah satu polisi wanita yang bekerja disana.

"Baiklah saya akan memberikan dokumen ini kepada Inspektur Byakuya." Ujar polisi wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Rukia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari meja resepsionis.

Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya. Bermaksud mencari ponselnya.

Tidak ada! Aneh, waktu dirumah Rukia ingat sekali sudah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Dengan panik Rukia membuka tasnya mencari ponsel kesayangannya tersebut.

"Ya ampun dimana sih?" Gerutu Rukia masih sibuk dengan tasnya.

Setelah memastikan ponselnya tidak ada di dalam tas maupun saku jaketnya. Rukia melihat lantai di tempat dirinya berpijak. Mungkin ponselnya terjatuh disini.

"Ooh!" Tidak beberapa lama Rukia menemukan ponselnya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di depan pintu masuk.

Rukia langung berlari menghampiri ponselnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk Rukia menjongkokkan tubuhnya. Bermaksud mengambil ponsel miliknya. Tapi ternyata dewa mengatakan hal lain.

KRAK

Terlihat sebuah kaki berada di atas ponsel pemberian kakak tersayangnya. Petir langsung menyambar tubuh Rukia.

Rukia membeku sesaat melihat ponselnya yang sedang diinjak oleh orang asing!

"A-no..." Ujar Rukia dengan suara pelan.

"Jangan bercanda Renji. Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Lakukan saja sendiri!" Terdengar suara baritone yang sedang berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya di ponsel. Dapat Rukia tebak bahwa orang yang sedang menginjak ponselnya ini adalah seorang pria!

"A-no ponselku."

"Kau ada dimana sekarang? Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang." Pria itu mengangkat kakinya dari atas ponsel Rukia.

Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang terpuruk melihat ponsel dengan layar yang retak seperti jaring laba-laba.

"APA-APAAN DIA!"

Tersungut api amarah, Rukia melepas sepatu ketsnya dan meleparkannya ke arah pria berkepala jeruk itu.

Seperti bola baseball yang mendapatkan home run. Sepatu Rukia tepat mengenai kepala orange si pria brengsek tukang injak ponsel kesayangan Rukia.

Pria berkepala jeruk itu langsung menoleh dan berteriak...

"DASAR BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Oooh akhirnya update .**

 **Jabu senang sekali. Padahal nih cerita sudah lama selesainya tpi baru update sekarang #hiks. Cerita ini merupakan perubahan dari fanfic sebelumnya white, terus jadinya white alice (padahal nggak berubah banyak judulnya haha). Jabu nggak nyangka chapter satu ini panjang sekali. Tiga kali lipat dari chapter satu sebelumnya haha. Ada bebrapa bagian yg sama dengan chapter sebelumnya Jabu melakukan perubahan dan medaur ulang chapternya ya karena Jabu merasa ada bagian yg kurang, saat membaca chapter yg sudah jabu update T.T**

 **Jabu harus berpikir keras, nulis fanfic ini. Spya lebih greget hehe. Tunggu aja ya misteri apalagi yang akan muncul hehehe. Okeh terima kasih sebelumnya yg sudah review di prolog sebelumnya yg jabu republish. Hontou arigatou!**

 **Fanfic-fanfic Jabu yg lainnya, akan jabu update kembali. Jadi tunggu aja ya .**

 **Please Read, Kritik, and Review.**


End file.
